1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rubber stamps and, more particularly, rubber stamps capable of producing special effects such as those producing sound, light, and other special effects.
2. Statement of the Problem
Rubber stamps have been conventionally used for a long period of time to transfer an ink message onto paper sheets. A wide variety of rubber stamps are available which transfer ink images of animals, greetings, business information, or other types of objects. An entire marketplace has been established wherein retail stores carry a substantial variety of rubber stamps and rubber stamp accessories. To a large extent, modern rubber stamps are purchased for a business application, an entertainment value or as a toy and novelty item.
Most rubber stamps utilize a solid wood block which is crafted to be gripped by the hand of the user. The rubber stamp image is usually carved from rubber and then affixed to a foam pad which is then affixed to the bottom of the wood block. On the upper surface or a side surface of the wood block is typically placed a visual representation of the image that is being transferred by the rubber stamp.
A need exists to provide special effects to a conventional rubber stamp that enhances the business, entertainment, toy, or novelty value of a conventional rubber stamp. Such special effects would include, for example, audible messages such as sound or music, visual messages such as different colored lights or sequences of light patterns, aromas, or a combination of sound, light, and/or aromas.
Furthermore, a need exists for a rubber stamp with special effects that can be easily manufactured on a mass production basis.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention provides a solution to the above problem by providing a cavity in the wood block of the rubber stamp so as to contain the electronic circuitry necessary to provide the special effects messages. A sensor is affixed within the wood block, such as a pressure sensitive switch between the block and the rubber stamp, so as to trigger the electronic circuitry to issue the special effects message simultaneously with the imprinting of the visual image from the rubber stamp upon the desired medium.
The present invention provides a variety of special effects including audible (sound and/or music), light (patterns and/or sequences), and/or aromas. The message generating electronics of the present invention are contained within a cavity of the wood block so as not to interfere with the conventional operation or visual appearance of the conventional wood block rubber stamp.
Finally, the present invention can be quickly and easily assembled via mass production and is capable of being easily modified for different special effects.